Dulces ataduras
by Panda-happy
Summary: Todo sucede por algo, tener ese acercamiento con esa persona, puede ser un placer más hermoso del mundo, ¡Pero nunca pense que seria de esa manera! un poco de bondaje por aquí, una sombra traviesa y momentos raros. Todo lo normal en la vida de nuestras luces (Aokaga) (Hikari Month Dia 22)


Bueno aqui presentandome por primera vez en Fanfiction, recién estoy en pleno aprendizaje, pero decidi subir mi primera historia /o/, y más para un convocatoria xD.

Este fic va dedicado a las personitas del grupo Aokaga 5x10, pero más a ciertas personitas que siempre me apoyan, ya saben quienes son (?) c:

Como dije antes este fanfic ademas de ser el primero que subo, participa en la convocatoria del Hikari Month con el día 22 del grupo Aokaga 5x10.

 **Advertencias**

-Perdón por cualquier error de ortografia :v

-Los personajes no me pertenecen son de alguien que consume mucha lechuga.

-Este es un one-shot el primero, siempre soy de drabbles.

-y viva el Aokaga /o/ xDD sin mas adelante con el consentimiento de tu propia cuenta para leer esto.

* * *

Se sentía demasiado incómodo. Como era posible que llegaran a esa situación, nunca se lo hubieran imaginado, se planteaban un pelirrojo y un peliazul. No paso mucho tiempo para que uno de ellos explotara.

-Ya me canse de esto tenemos que encontrar la manera de deshacer estos estúpidos nudos que nos hizo tetsu... ¡Piensa en algo Kagami!- se quejaba el que era de piel morena entre los dos.

-Crees que si tuviera una idea de cómo hacerlo, seguiríamos atados idiota- respondió con ironía el nombrado con anterioridad como "Kagami".

-¿Quieres provocarme Bakagami? ya es suficiente con tenerte tan pegado a mi- dijo como si de un castigo se tratase.

Y era exactamente como lo describían estos dos. Ellos se encontraban atados en la habitación del tigre por una "broma" o eso creían, de cierta sombra que ambos conocían.

Ese bastardo les había tirado un dardo tranquilizante a los dos, anda a saber de donde los saco, justo en un 1 contra 1, que a la vista del moreno ya estaba ganado y del otro que todavía tenía oportunidad de aplastar al engreído de Aomine.

Pero eso nunca llego, ya que comenzaron a perder la vista, con lo último visto por los dos, de un Kuroko con una bonita cuerdas en las manos.

Después de eso despertaron en lo que el tigre reconoció como su cuarto, dejándolos confundidos. Que era lo que estaba planeando la sombra con esto...

Encima el muy desconsiderado los había dejado así.

La forma en la que estaban no era muy agradable, espalda con espalda, cuerdas ajustadas exageradamente pero lo suficiente para poder moverse ¿De dónde sacó tanta fuerza Kuroko? Eso se lo seguían preguntando, y por ultimo estaban teniendo demasiado contacto, más de lo que pudieran desear.

-...Podríamos intentar movernos de esta habitación, tal vez alguien podría ayudarnos- después de un largo silencio, el pelirrojo decidió aportar una idea para sacarlos de ese embrollo.

-Buena idea Kagami... ¡De que mierda nos serviría eso si se puede saber! ¿Ayuda dices?, claro vamos por la calle y digamos por favor ayúdenos a sacarnos estas cuerdas que un amigo nos puso no sé porque razón ¡Sólo nos tomarían de locos!-Recrimino Aomine a tan estúpida idea según él.

-Además no podemos abrir la puerta con nuestras manos inmovilizadas Bakagami- Haciendo el movimiento de manos para burlarse un poco más de su compañero de ataduras.

-Al menos intento dar una idea estúpido Aomine, haber que se le ocurre al genio de los genios-Reclamaba con sarcasmo con el pensamiento de que si el otro se burlaba de él tendría que hacer lo mismo.

Volvió el silencio muerto, no podían pensar en nada y si lo hacían cada idea que se les ocurría era criticada por el otro.

Estuvieron así por un buen rato, hasta que llego el momento de que sus piernas no resistieran al estar parados tanto tiempo.

-¡Aaah! No lo aguanto más tengo que sentarme, o de lo contrario terminare tan débil como tú en básquet- Se removía tratando de cambiar la dirección de su vista hacia la cama, solo consiguiendo que ya no chocaran espalda con espalda.

-¡Hey que haces idiota, no ves que si haces eso nos vamos a caer!- Hablo rápidamente Kagami o más bien se excusó al tener la cara de Aomine tan cerca de la suya.

Y como era evidente, lo que predijo el pelirrojo se hizo realidad, ya que ambos habían tropezado con una revista que había en el suelo terminando efectivamente sobre la cama.

Es ese momento sus miradas se encontraron, estaba tan cerca que escuchaban la respiración del otro, en cualquier momento caerían en la tentación pero se resistían a hacer una jugada.

Ya que ellos tenían los mismos sentimientos que creían no correspondido, cada uno cuando lo descubrió lo tomo de una manera diferente.

El moreno comenzó a tener sueños húmedos con nuestro tigre, pensando que eran simples "pesadillas" sacando por deducción que era por jugar basket tanto con él, sus pensamientos eran de "¿Quién se excitaría con un tipo casi de tu misma altura, con cejas partidas y sin pechos grandes?"

Pero esto fue cambiando, viendo de otra forma gracias a esos sueños, manifestándose más al verlo.

Podía notar el cambio de lo que era su vida al estar un día con Kagami que un día sin él, y así fue aceptando de a poco sus sentimientos hacia el idiota pero tierno tigre.

Por el otro lado, Kagami no era un pervertido como Aomine, él ya lo veía de otra forma, sabiéndolo desde que habían creado esa rivalidad-amistad.

También lo negó al principio pero lo superó más rápido a medida de que se juntaba más con el moreno.

Aceptándolo como es, a pesar de ser una persona engreída, idiota a tal punto de que su frase típica sea "El único que puede vencerme soy yo", que también lo moleste y no terminaría más en contar sus defectos. El punto es que así lo quería con todo lo que él era.

Saliendo cada uno de sus recuerdos, concentrándose el uno en el otro, memorizando cada rasgo del otro para tenerlo guardado en su cabeza como un valioso tesoro.

Sentían la tensión que esto realizaba, era momento de que alguien interviniera pero se notaba que ninguno de los dos quería hacerlo con la idea que esa cercanía tal vez no la tendrían nunca más.

Pero que equivocados que estaban, no se esperarían lo que vendría.

Sin querer Aomine rozó su entrepierna con la del contrario, dejando escapar un gemido por el pelirrojo, que cuando se dieron cuenta, Kagami estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas y Aomine estaba por perder su autocontrol.

-Aho..mine cuando pensaras tratar de levantarte, digamos que tu cara no es el mejor paraíso- Tratando lo mejor posible de que se fuera su sonrojo con esas mismas palabras, sin éxito pareciendo que sus mejillas fueron pintadas con pintura permanente.

-Idiota se pudiera levantarme crees que seguiría así, digo tu tampoco eras un lindo paisaje como lo sería mi mai-chan- Devolvió Aomine, ofendido en el interior por el insulto de Kagami.

-¡Bueno perdón por no ser la mai-chan que tanto amas!Espera...no era lo que quería decir yo..y...- avergonzado trataba de realizar cualquier excusa, pero su lengua no estaba de acuerdo con él, haciendo que se trabara.

Kagami no se pudo controlar los celos habían salían a flote y lo peor es que era con una modelo que Aomine tenía una mínima posibilidad de conocer. Pero sabía que había cavado su propia tumba; no podría volver a ver a la cara a Aomine nunca de los nunca.

Este era momento del moreno para estar sorprendido, acaso Kagami... _"¿Podría estar celoso?"_ era el pensamiento que quería que fuera verdad. Era su momento de aprovechar la oportunidad, ya no aguantaba más, el tener a Kagami con esa cercanía, ese gemido y la posibilidad de que el tigre estuviera celoso, no eran oportunidades que dejaría pasar fácilmente.

-Así que alguien esta celoso de mi modelo favorito- mencionó con la voz un poco más grave de lo normal, dándole un toque sensual, sumado con la agudeza que su mirada daba al otro.

-No...es cierto, solo me parece que tu obsesión por esa modelo es demasiado grande y como buen amigo quiero ayudar- No se iba a dejar intimidar, respondiendo con la misma mirada feroz

-¡Ohh vamos! No vas a negar que ese comentario fue con un tono celoso, acaso eres tan tsundere como Midorima para no admitirlo- Seguía provocándolo, _"no te escaparas Kagami, ninguna excusa será válida"_ pensaba.

El pelirrojo pareció dudarlo un buen rato, mientras tanto para Aomine ver esas expresiones lo hacía sentir tan orgulloso de sí mismo por causarlas y ya estaba ansioso de descubrir muchas más.

Kagami se sentía presionada, sus pensamientos no estaban en orden y el dolor de cabeza que estaba soportando lo exaspero.

-¡Y si digo que es verdad lo que dijiste en que cambia eso! Seguirás viéndome de la misma forma como un perdedor que está enamorado de ti, un idiota que está loco por las chicas de pechos grandes y que nunca le prestaría atención a alguien que es todo lo contrario- Explotó diciendo una cuantas verdades vergonzosas, sin darse cuenta que en su propia sarta de palabras se acababa de confesar.

Si Aomine antes estaba sorprendido, ahora parecía que sus esferas oculares estaban por salirse de su cara. Pensaba seguir molestando a Kagami, teniendo una idea de que seguiría con las engañosas palabras para evitar el tema.

Pero nada salió como pensó, se le habían declarado y no cualquier persona sino su amor supuestamente no correspondido. Era el momento de actuar no se podía quedar callado.

Pero lastimosamente fue interrumpido por el otro.

-Yo... lo siento no quería ser tan impulsivo, no voy a negar que esas palabras fueron verdaderas pero si tú te sientes incómodo te comprendo, solo puedes ignorarl...- Pero este fue interrumpido por un grito proveniente de Aomine.

-¿Por quién me tomas Bakagami? ¡Déjame hablar primero al menos antes de sacar tus suposiciones! Tú que sabes de cómo me siento idiota, hasta correspondo tus mismos sentimientos, incluso puedo decir que mi amor es más grande que el tuyo- Renegaba con alegría el peliazul.

Estaba vez era el turno de Kagami de estar sorprendido, nunca se imagino que Aomine correspondería a los mismos sentimientos, ya que el otro vivía presumiendo su heterosexualidad con su gusto por los bustos grandes; afirmándose a sí mismo que nunca seria correspondido.

No pudo resistir su felicidad que tomo la iniciativa, él era hombre más de acciones que de palabras, así fue como se abalanzó sobre los labios del otro; primero podía sentir como era el único que ponía en el beso, pero poco a poco el otro lado iba respondiendo.

Era lo que se describía como un beso tierno y casto, podría decirse que no era el primer beso de los dos, pero este era muy diferente a los que sintieron antes, era como que sus labios estaban esperando esto, como si fueran hechos a la medida perfecta.

Pero eso no duro mucho, Kagami comenzó a percibir que una manos juguetonas viajaban de su cadera hasta su trasero; entonces fue ahí cuando salió a la realidad y pudo ver la mirada brillosa que tenia Aomine. Era momento de interrumpir, antes de que llegaran a algo más peligroso.

-Que crees que haces con tu mano en mi... –No le sirvió de nada tomar valor ya al ser interrumpido.

- _Solo déjate llevar Taiga~_ \- Susurro el peliazul tan cerca de su oído, aprovechando esa cercanía para morderlo.

-Mmh.. No hagas eso Ahomine- Largo un suspiro sin poder evitarlo al sentir el contacto de la boca en su piel.

Este mismo no le prestó mucha atención, le importaba más como iba a desatarse de esas molestas ataduras que impedían poder tener acceso al cuerpo que quería examinar hasta el más mínimo detalle; no se rendiría.

Sin perder tiempo se puso a observar su alrededor, y bingo ahí estaban en la mesita de luz al lado de donde se encontraban.

Eran unas tijeras, como no las había visto antes, bueno se ve que si se encuentran mejor las cosas cuando estas desesperado. Con su mano habilidosa, que ya la usaría para otras cosas más; alcanzo el objeto de su salvación o la salvación de su libido.

Poco a poco las cuerdas se iban soltando con el paso de un ruido de corte, hasta llegar a la última, pero en la mente de Aomine no sería la última vez que utilizará esas tijeras.

-Ya estamos libre... Emm como que es tarde, tendría que estar volviendo a mi casa...- Nombraba nervioso el pelirrojo, quería escapar rápidamente de esa pantera en celo, o su vida o mejor dicho su parte baja corría peligro.

-Tks, si piensas que eso te dará tu libertad, estas en lo erróneo, tengo otros planes para ti mi pequeño tigre- Acorralándolo más, viajando con sus manos para descubrir otras áreas gracias a su reciente liberación.

Kagami intento todas las formas posibles de escaparse de Aomine, aunque podía derribarlo y largarse de ahí; esta vez no podía era como si el peliazul tuviera el doble de fuerza que él, casi como si estuviera en la zona. Era el momento de rendirse, no solo porque no podía, también ya no tenía esa misma resistencia, a cada paso que el moreno recorría su cuerpo, perdía toda su fuerza y se dejaba llevar.

Se notaba que no era la primera vez de Aomine, sus manos parecían todas unas expertas con cada tacto que hacían, mientras que Kagami no tenía la menor idea de estas cosas, ya que siempre sus intereses fueron comer y jugar básquet.

Esa tarde fue cuando ellos estuvieron conectados, no solo como cuando jugaban baloncesto, o cuando estaban en la zona, era algo que no se describía, solo se sentía.

Todo termino, con ellos abrazados uno con otro, susurrándose cosas al oído, terminando dormidos por el cansancio.

.

.

.

-No sabía que Kagami-kun resistiría a 4 round de Aomine-kun, interesante...- Desde la puerta de la habitación se veía a un pequeño peliceleste, con una mano arreglando su problema de sangrado de nariz y en la otra un celular con el silenciador para poder llenar su álbum.

Justamente este era el causante de todo esto, no se notaba arrepentido. Este decidió que era hora de marcharse, no tenía nada que hacer ahí, saco una foto del pequeño paisaje delante de él, y utilizando su seudónimo, como una sombra desapareció entre los pasillos de la casa.

* * *

 **Para los que no les gustaron:** Y eso es todo ya se, pueden afilar sus antorchas pero esta mente menos imaginativa, sin inspiración, pero volveré (?) aunque termine cubierta de tomatazos

 **Para los que le gusto esta cosa:** Que buena alma eres, te bendigo, y gracias por leer esta cosa xDD,si quieres me puedes regalar un Kagami en lenceria (?) okno xDDD

 _Bueno es hora de huir~ Bye bye_


End file.
